


i burn, i pine, i perish

by lucidscreamer



Category: The Crow: Stairway To Heaven
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Grief, Poetry, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric composes another song for Shelly, pouring out his pain, grief, and love. "I swallow those/ three words that lie like runes/ on my tongue..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i burn, i pine, i perish

i burn, i pine, i perish

all for this "you"  
who does not exist  
outside clips and phrases  
of perfection in my mind,  
where such magic can survive -

those hidden smiles breaking  
my heart's boundaries, those soft  
caresses confined to lucid dreams  
of this "you and me" concealed  
a million miles away from now...

hypnotized  
by my surroundings,  
disconnecting  
from the present,  
i swallow those

three words that lie like runes  
on my tongue; without you,  
they tumble, polished stones  
striking the bottom  
of my solitary soul.

* * *

© 3/28/02 Lucidscreamer


End file.
